


Maybe

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crying Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco malfoy goes to the DA reunions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Room of Requirement, Sad Draco Malfoy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i think it's fluff, idk - Freeform, it has a happy ending tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Draco goes to the DA reunions and watches Cho and Harry kissing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 339





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I really do not like Cho lol. I try to like her but I just can't, anyway, she is not really that important here I mean, she is but she is also not lol, just read and roll with it. English is not my first language so constructive criticism and suggestions will be thanked.

Nobody had agreed on Draco Malfoy becoming part of the DA reunions. Not even Hermione, who thought that the more the better, was comfortable with having Draco Malfoy training with them but she had decided it be good if they had someone from “the other side” join them. So Hermione had made Malfoy sign another different parchment than the rest of the group when he joined. 

Malfoy was advised that if he tried to talk about the DA with anyone he would feel his tongue burning fervently, his lips would stick together and he wouldn’t be able to talk for the next 24 hours. Harry was surprised at how he decided to take the risk and sign anyway. He was curious about why Malfoy would want to be in the DA, it didn’t make sense to him but Hermione told him to just ignore it and meanwhile Malfoy didn’t cause trouble everything was going to be fine.

Every time they trained in couples, nobody wanted to be Malfoy’s partner and Harry couldn’t put Neville to train with him, it would be too cruel. So Neville took turns training with Ron and Hermione and Harry had no other choice but to be Malfoy’s partner. When he had to go and check on the others, Hermione had offered to train with him for a short period of time.

Harry had to admit Malfoy was really good, only being defeated by Hermione. When they practice dueling in couples in the middle of the room and the others observed, Harry had been defeated by Malfoy a couple of times. He remembered the first time Malfoy had managed to throw Harry across the room. He then proceeded to walk towards Harry, and placed his legs at each side of Harry’s body, leaving Harry between his legs and pointed his wand at Harry’s neck making him lookup. When he did, he could devise a slight blush on Malfoy's cheeks but his eyes looked confident and sharp.

Right now they were just about to finish the last lesson before they went on holiday’s vacation. When the lesson finished, the room emptied quickly only leaving Harry, Cho and her friend, and Malfoy; who for some reason liked to stay at the end of the reunions and help Harry, Hermione and Ron to clean the mess everyone left. They usually didn’t talk in those minutes and he would just leave silently without saying a word to the trio, he was usually quiet in the reunions as well. But today Ron and Hermione left before he did; he hung back a little, because Cho and her friend, and Malfoy were still there and Harry was hoping to receive a ‘Merry Christmas’ from Cho.

“No, you go on,” he heard her say to her friend and his heart gave a jolt. He was cursing Malfoy mentally, he appreciated that the boy wanted to help but right now he wanted to be alone with Cho. 

And as if reading his mind, the boy walked through the door and he muttered so softly that Harry could barely hear his "Merry Christmas, Potter," he didn’t respond and just continued to pretend he was straightening the cushion pile Malfoy had just straightened a couple of minutes ago. He was alone with the girl now.

He then turned to face Cho and saw tears pouring down her face. 

“Wha-” he really didn’t know what to do. “What’s up?” he said.

“I’m- sorry. I suppose… it’s just… learning all this stuff makes me wonder if _he’d_ know it all if he’d still be alive.” Harry’s heart sank right back past its usual spot and settled somewhere around his navel. Of course. She wanted to talk about Cedric.

“He did,” Harry said heavily. “He was really good at it. But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don’t stand a chance.” 

She hiccoughed at Voldemort’s name. Harry was ready to leave but Cho stopped him.

“Don’t go… please. I didn’t mean to… upset you like this.” Harry would have been so pleased with just a ‘Merry Christmas’. “I know it must be horrible. Me mentioning Cedric when you well… saw him die. I suppose you just want to forget about it?” Harry didn’t say anything because it was true but he felt heartless saying it.

Harry walked a little closer to her and then Cho whispered “Mistletoe.” pointing at the ceiling over his head.

“Yeah,” Harry said, they were really close now. He could not think anymore. She was much too close. He could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes. She was slowly leaning closer to Harry.

“Sorry, Potter. I left my wand-” this made both of them separate their faces quickly. Harry wanted to punch Malfoy just right there but by some weird reason, he also wanted to thank him. When he turned to look at Malfoy he saw his face was the color of cherry, all flushed, and Harry thought he looked cute- no, wait, he didn’t, he was confused because of the almost-kiss he had with Cho. They both stared at Malfoy as he quickly walked over to the cushion pile he had straightened a couple of minutes ago, grabbed his wand, and quickly walked to the door again. “I’m s- sorry,” he murmured before leaving, his voice sounded a bit shaky.

When he left Harry turned his gaze back at Cho but she was a bit far now. “I better keep going. I’m sorry Harry,” she murmured with a blush on her cheeks shining with dried tears and Harry couldn’t help but think that Malfoy looked better flushed.

“Yeah, we should leave.” They both awkwardly made their way to the opposite sides of the corridor outside of the Room of Requirement. Harry got lost in his thought as he walked and when he turned the first corner he heard whimpers. _Not again._ He thought. But he was surprised to find Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor, his back resting against the wall. He was hugging his legs and had his face buried in his knees.

“Malfoy?” he asked surprised. This made the white boy shiver and he quickly looked up.

“Potter?” he said and he cleaned his face quickly with the sleeve of his robe and looked away.

Harry had already been through this tonight, he didn’t want to go through this again. He sucked comforting people, he just wanted to get to bed, sleep and stop thinking. 

“What are you doing here? Griffindor’s common room is the other way,” he said still not looking at Harry even though Harry already knew he had been crying. And then he realized he hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going and was making his way to the dungeons.

“I… didn’t realize where I was going. What are _you_ doing here? It’s almost midnight and you are crying in the middle of a corridor. And why were you crying anyway?” he didn’t really want to do this all over again but he had never seen Malfoy cry before so his curiosity was growing bigger with the time.

“None of your business. You should keep going to your common room,” he replied coolly.

“You were fine a couple of minutes ago when you entered the Room of Requirement.” As soon as he said that, he saw a reddish color spread all over the neck and ears of the boy sitting on the floor and he heard Malfoy sniffle quietly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes again of what Harry could see from where he was standing. “If you are embarrassed for em… interrupting, it’s fine, you didn’t interrupt anything. I- I didn’t want to kiss her anyway.” Why was he so nervous? And why he felt the need to explain this to Malfoy?

Harry proceeded to sit at Malfoy’s side hesitantly. Then he heard the boy's breathing calming down. “Don’t be stupid Potter. Why in Merlin’s” hiccough “tits would I be crying for interrupting your” hiccough _“kissing session_ with _her_?” Harry heard how the Malfoy had said ‘kissing session’ and ‘her’ in a sourly way. What was wrong with him? Was he jealous? Impossible, why would Malfoy be jealous of Cho and him? Did he like Cho? Harry didn’t know why but his blood started to boil at that thought. Was _he_ jealous? But he had admitted to Malfoy that he didn’t even want to kiss her, why in the hell he’d be jealous?

“Why are you crying then?” Harry snapped. “Do you like Cho?” he said and found his tone going colder than what he had expected to.

Malfoy who was not able to see him before turned to look at him quickly and Harry could identify disgust and confusion in his red eyes from crying and the first thought that came to Harry’s mind was that he looked prettier than Cho crying and his heart started to bump faster in his chest. Harry quickly shook that thought from his head.

“Cho?” Malfoy asked as if he couldn’t believe it. “Wow, I knew you were stupid but not to this level.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry said aggressively.

Malfoy didn’t answer, he only let out a loud and tired sight and rested his head on the wall. Harry could see his dried tears on his cheeks reflected by the moonlight. Draco’s eyes were now looking to the ceiling and Harry saw how his eyes widen and his face flushed just like it had when he entered the Room of Requirement and then he quickly turned his look to the front as if something more interesting was in there.

Harry was forced to see what had made Malfoy blush so he turned his gaze to the ceiling and saw a mistletoe hanging from it. _Oh_. He thought. He also turned his look to the front like Malfoy and he was sure that he was blushing as well.

An awkward silence fell between them. But well… when was the last time you saw a mistletoe above the head of two enemies?

“Are you… Are you going to tell me why were you… crying?” asked Harry awkwardly trying to ease the tension and awkwardness between them.

“No,” replied Malfoy also sounding awkward.

“Fine then…” Harry started as he slowly got up shakily. “I- er… It’s getting late.” Malfoy followed him with his eyes and also got up. “I think we should turn back to our er… common rooms.”

“Yeah,” Malfoy replied. Everything felt so weird between them so suddenly. So… _tense._ “Er… good night.” 

“Yeah… night,” Harry whispered before each of them turned their backs and walked to opposite sides.

Something felt off and Harry couldn’t figure out what. He could only hear his steps and Malfoy’s in the silent of the late hours of the night. He looked back to see if he could still see Malfoy but he didn’t saw anyone so he stopped. It was obvious he was not going to be able to see him, he had already turned the corner. There was silence. _Only_ silence. Harry didn’t listen to Malfoy walking anymore. He now turned his whole body looking to where he had come from questioning if he should check if Malfoy was OK but then, out of nowhere, he heard steps. The footsteps were coming from where Malfoy had disappeared heading towards where he was standing. They sounded as if the person making the sound was running so he decided to run as well to the corner he had been sitting in with Malfoy and when he turned the corner he saw Malfoy standing there hesitantly.

When Malfoy saw him he looked confused. “Why did you come back?” they both asked awkwardly to each other.

Harry couldn’t get out words from his mouth. _Why_ had he come back?

“I asked you first,” said the silver-haired boy.

“No. _I_ asked you first,” Harry replied.

 _This was ridiculous_ , he thought. What were they doing? What were they playing at? He didn’t say anything and just turned back and walked away before saying “Uh- whatever, good night,” hesitantly. He just _left_. Without furthermore.

He really wanted to know why Malfoy had come back for him, but he didn't even know why _he_ had. Then he heard steps walking closer to him and a hand grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. When he turned he saw Malfoy. 

He didn’t even have time to think about what was going on because the next thing he knew was that he had grabbed Malfoy by the waist and pulled him closer. Their lips met. It was not soft. It was rough and full of desire, Harry’s lips mashed against Malfoy’s as if trying to destroy his mouth. Malfoy bit Harry’s lower lip and Harry opened his mouth allowing Malfoy’s tongue in. They soon began a war between their tongues, the two seeking dominance. They split apart abruptly and gasped for air.

Malfoy rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder and started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked seriously.

“You thought-” and he stopped, gasping for air because he couldn’t stop laughing and because of the previous kiss. “You thought I- I liked Chang,” and he couldn’t help but wheeze. Suddenly his laugh became contagious to Harry and he also started to laugh. “You’re an idiot,” he said still laughing and Harry slowly started to stop his laugher. “Don’t get me wrong, you are hot as fuck but no wonder why the Sorting Hat didn’t put you in Ravenclaw,” he finished still laughing and maybe even harder than before.

Harry stopped laughing and grabbed the smaller boy by the waist abruptly and pushed him against the wall next to them and Malfoy let out a loud moan. One of Harry’s legs was now in the middle of Malfoy’s and his arms were at each side of Malfoy’s head.

“Say that again to my face, Malfoy,” he said smirking and looking at the now scarred face of the smaller boy because of the sudden rough action.

“I said-” Malfoy started with confidence but he stopped abruptly.

“I’m listening,” Harry continued and tighten his grip to Malfoy’s waist if that was possible. But Malfoy shushed him. “What-”

“Someone’s coming,” he said and grabbed Harry’s hand and they both started to run while they giggled at the same time until they got to the Room of Requirement again but it was different this time. It was no longer a spacious room for training. It was a normal room, with a bed on the right wall. They heard the steps coming closer and they quickly got in the room and locked the door behind them. 

Harry pinned Malfoy against the door “Are you going to tell me why you were crying?” he asked.

  
"No," he replied.

And that night _maybe_ they used the bed for a purpose other than just sleeping and _maybe_ they resolved their unresolved tension over the years.

 _Maybe_ one day Draco would tell Harry that he just joined his stupid DA group to spend more time with him and _maybe_ one day he would tell Harry that he had cried because he thought Cho was prettier and better than him at everything. Just _maybe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty ending lol.


End file.
